


Help

by I_Dun_Care



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, homophobic people, it’s sad, then it gets happy, written kind of weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dun_Care/pseuds/I_Dun_Care
Summary: Everyone was always focusing on Tyler.No one realized Josh needed help too.(Please read the tags before reading its triggering)





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> So kind of short backstory:
> 
> Before Tyler and Josh and Brendon became roommates Tyler was kicked out of his home because he’s gay. 
> 
> So basically he was dating Jenna and she found out about him being gay and told his parents.
> 
> Also Josh has a stutter and I’m sorry if I wrote that wrong I know someone who stutters but I don’t know how to write it.

~~**_Help_ ** ~~

  
  


  
“Hi. I’m Tyler.”

“I’m J-Josh.”

 

 

 

Josh came in.  
Tyler’s wrists are bleeding.  
Josh sees them.

“T-Tyler...”

“It’s not what it looks like I swear.”

“W-Why do you h-have those?”

“I was climbing a tree and it scratched me?”

“You’re l-lying.”

“It just all the shit with Jenna and my parents and I feel like fuking  crap and I... I’m sorry. I’m sorry Josh.”

“Oh T-Tyler.”

 

 

 

 

Josh opens the door.

“T-Tyler I-“

Josh runs down the stairs.  
Josh is crying.

“T-Tyler is u-upstairs a-and h-he’s he’s- y-you need to h-help h-him”

“Josh calm down what’s wrong?”

“B-Brendon call an a-ambulance. N-Now! He n-needs h-help! H-help him!”

The ambulance arrives.  
They take Tyler.  
Josh is in the corner.  
Josh is having a panic attack.  
Brendon left with Tyler.  
Josh is alone.

 

 

 

  
“Brendon.”

“Hey Ty. Your gonna be ok. Your alright. The doctors helped you and your ok now.”

“I want Josh.”

“Ok. I’ll get him for you.”

Brendon doesn’t doesn’t know where Josh is.  
Josh won’t answer his phone.  
Brendon has to go get Josh.

 

 

  
Brendon walks in.  
Josh is crying on the floor.

“Josh. Are you ok?”

“T-Tyler.”

“He’s ok he’s at the hospital.”

“I want Tyler.”

“Ok let’s go then.”

 

 

 

  
They get to the hospital.  
Josh is still crying.

“C’mere Joshie.”

“T-Tyler I was s-so s-scared I thought you d-died I-I I...”

“Can you just come lay with me?”

“O-Ok.”

 

 

 

The doctors came in.  
They think Tyler and Josh are sleeping.

“Oh lord he’s gay.”

“Probably why he tried to kill him self.

Tyler cries.

 

 

 

  
Josh wakes up to Tyler crying.

“Tyler w-what’s wrong?”

“Josh I wanna leave.”

“I-I d-don’t think they’ll l-let y-you leave u-unless a-a parent says y-you can.”

“My parents hate me.”

“W-We can f-figure s-something out let me find B-Brendon.”

“Don’t leave me Josh. Don’t let me be gone.”’

“O-Ok let me c-call h-him.”

 

 

 

Josh and Brendon sign Tyler out of the hospital.  
Tyler barely lets Josh out of his sight.

“Josh! Josh I need you! Please!”

“W-what’s wrong?”

Tyler is sitting on the floor.  
Tyler is crying.  
There’s a blade next to him.

“Take them! I can’t have them!”

“Take w-what?”

“The blades! Take the goddamn blades! Please!”

“O-ok.”

Josh takes Tyler’s blades.  
But Josh doesn’t throw them away.

 

 

 

  
Every night Josh takes out the blades.  
Tyler can hear Josh crying every night.  
But Tyler doesn’t do anything.  
Until tonight.

“Josh your always crying at night are ok?”

“Tyler.”

“Holy shit.”

“T-Tyler.”

“You never said anything. Josh did I do something?”

“No.”

“Why would you...?”

“P-People a-are m-mean, Tyler.”

“You’ll be ok. I’ll protect you. No one will hurt you.”

“You p-promise?”

“I promise Joshie.”

Tyler stays with Josh.

 

 

 

  
Brendon bursts into the room.

“Damn, are you dating now?”

Tyler and Josh look at each other.

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

  
Josh goes to his parent’s house for the holidays.  
Tyler goes with Josh.  
Josh decides he’s going to tell them.

“Hey Josh! Who’s this?”

“I’m Tyler. His roomate.”

“Whatever happened to Brendon?”

“H-he still lives there. We j-just have T-Tyler now.”

“Oh. Well good for you.”

 

 

 

  
“When are you gonna tell them?”

“D-Dinner?”

“Ok. Just know I’m here for you whatever happens.”

 

 

 

  
It’s dinner.

“Josh, who’s this?”

“I’m Tyler Joseph, I’m Josh’s best friend.”

“Oh, a Joseph! Chris told me that he kicked his son out because he’s...”

Tyler’s smile fades.  
Tyler puts his head down.

“Oh.”

Everyone looks at each other.

“Excuse me.”

“T-Tyler.”

 

 

 

  
Tyler is crying.

“They know.”

“It’ll b-be f-fine.

“But they know about me they might get mad at you.”

“N-no they won’t. And i-if they d-do we’ll just go b-back home.”

“I’m sorry Josh.”

“W-why are you s-sorry?”

“I’m supposed to protect you and I’m breaking down and I’m sorry.”

“D-don’t be sorry i-its not your f-fault.”

 

 

 

“I’m really sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.

Dinner goes on.

 

 

 

Everybody left.  
Tyler is staying in Josh’s room.  
Josh’s mom goes to talk with him while Tyler showers.

“Hey Josh?”

“Y-yeah mom?”

“I don’t really want Tyler staying in here with you if he’s... you know.”

“He’s n-not gonna do a-anything.”

“He might get rough or-“

“Mom! H-he won’t d-do anything!”

“How do you know that?”

“H-he wouldn’t do t-that to m-me.”

“And why won’t he?”

“He’s my b-boyfriend and I-I l-love him.”

“Joshua William Dun.”

“I’m s-sorry but i-it’s t-true.”

“I will not have a gay living here.”

“W-well I’m g-gay mom.”

“Get out.”

“O-Ok.”

Tyler is watching.  
Josh is crying.  
Tyler is crying.

 

 

  
“How were the Duns, Ty?”

“Let’s not talk about that.”

“What happened?”

“He told his mom that he’s gay and she freaked out and he’s not allowed back ever.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

  
Things get better for Tyler and Josh.  
They go on dates.  
They stay together.  
They’re happy.

“I now present to you, for the first time, Josh and Tyler Dun-Joseph.”

They’re happy.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I’m really sorry if this is confusing it’s written kind of weird but I like it so yeahhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> |-/


End file.
